An evaporator of an air-cooled refrigerator is usually arranged in an independent cooling chamber, and air passages are arranged at the rear side of the article storage compartments to transport the cooling air in the cooling chamber to the article storage compartments. Air doors are arranged in the air passages to open or close the air passages or adjust the ventilation areas of the air passages to adjust the temperatures of the article storage compartments.
The air doors in the prior art are usually electric air doors, which can adjust accurately, have high controllability, but are costly, complex in structure and control, and will consume some power during use.